Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Glue
by DannyGirlDoesJazzHands
Summary: A lesson in Trust. Minnesota gets hired to find Daniel's Glue, supposedly used to glue the lion's mouths shut. But when it seems like everyone is lying to him, can he learn to trust his friends?
1. Question

Bob and Larry were standing on the countertop, ready to get to show started.  
"Hi kids! I'm Bob the Tomato," Bob began.  
"And I'm Larry the Cucumber!" Larry said.  
"And we're here to answer your questions!" Bob finished. "Well, I got an email from DannyGirlDoesJazzHands, and Danielle writes, _'Dear Bob and Larry, I feel like I'm a bit old to be writing to you, but-'_"  
"Aw, don't worry Danielle! No one's too old for Veggietales!" Larry interrupted.  
Bob shot him a look and continued. "_'But I have a problem. Lots of people lie to me. Sometimes it's to makeme feel better, sometimes it's to be mean, but it's still lying. How do I know who to trust? Jazz Hands, Danielle.'_ Wow Danielle, that's a great question!"  
"And I think I have the perfect story!" Larry exclaimed. "Danielle, get ready for 'Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Glue!' Roll film!"

* * *

**yes this is a real question of mine. So I decided to make a Veggietales show out of it! YES I'M THIRTEEN BUT NO ONE IS TOO OLD FOR VEGGIETALES! Jazz Hands, Danielle**


	2. Daniel's Glue

Minnesota Cuke looked at the Moose Lake Children's Museum. It needed a new exhibit. He adjusted his fedora and turned to his partner. "Martin, we need a new exhibit."  
"Agreed. What do you think we should do, Minn?" Martin asked.  
"We could - Nope, I got nothing," Minn sighed.  
Professor Rattan entered with a tall stranger. "Hey Minn, you've got a client!"  
"Thanks Rattan," Minn said. "Hi, I'm Minnesota Cuke. And you are?"  
"Louis. I'm an antiques specialist. I've got a job for you," the stranger said, and set a book on the table. "I want you to find," he leaned in to whisper, "Daniel's Glue."  
"Daniel's Glue?" Minn asked. "Why don't you just go to a hardware store? You don't need me!"  
"Listen, you know the story of Daniel and the Lion's Den, correct?" Minn nodded. "Well, Daniel's Glue is rumored to be the glue he used to shut the lion's mouths."  
Minn gasped. "Really?" Louis nodded. "So, what's the book for?"  
"It's a map of how to find Daniel's Glue. So, are you in?" Louis asked.  
"For sure!" Minn cried, excitedly.  
Louis smiled. "Excellent. I'll be waiting for your return." Louis left, a mysterious smile plastered on his face.  
Minn turned to Martin and Rattan. "I'm going to find Daniel's Glue! Wish me luck!" And with that, he adjusted his fedora, and left.

* * *

**Do you think Daniel really used glue to shut the lion's mouths, Minn? Jazz Hands, Danielle.**


	3. Ice Cream

Minnesota walked through the streets of Malta. Finally he stopped at the shop he was looking for. Malta Malts. Julia had reopened her ice cream shop since their last adventure.  
Minn was surprised to be greeted, not by Julia, but by a young Rhubarb who looked about fourteen. "Hiya! Welcome to Malta Malts! What can I getcha?" She asked, perkily.  
"Is Julia here?" Minn asked.  
"Yep! Auntie Julia! A customer wants to see you!" The girl called and soon Julia appeared.  
"Oh! Minn! It's been awhile!" Julia cried, hugging him.  
"Wait, you know each other?" The girl asked.  
"Right, Minn, this is my niece, Olivia. Olivia, this is Minnesota Cuke," Julia introduced. Then she turned back to Minn. "What do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?"  
"I'm looking for glue," Minn said.  
"Go to a hardware store," Olivia suggested.  
"Not just any glue," Minn said, and leaned in to whisper. "Daniel's Glue."  
"Daniel's Glue?" Julia asked. "The one supposedly used to close the lion's mouths?"  
"The very same," Minn said. "Do you have time for an adventure?"  
"If Olivia can come," Julia bargained.  
"Deal," Minn laughed. "Come on girls, we're going to Iraq!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VEGGIETALES OR MINNESOTA CUKE! Olivia is played by MY OC, Mackenzie, so she is the only thing I own, other than the plot. Jazz Hands, Danielle.**


End file.
